


Attack on Titan Reacts

by undefined_individual



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: The Attack on Titan characters Reacts to ships





	1. Attack on Titan Reacts

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net

Basically the Attack on Titan characters are reacting to the ships in the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Attack on Titan they all belong to the author Hajime Isayama. If I did JeanKasa would be canon.

I just own the plot/storyline of this book.

It will be written in script form like this:

**Eren: Noooo**

**Mikasa: Get away from my Eren**

**Admin/Skinny: This is my OTP!**

**Ymir: No one touch my Krista**

**Krista &Armin: Stop fighting guys**

As you can see you get the point. But yeah and please don't leave hate comments on this book. This is all humor.

By the way it is modern day so no Titans. Well of course there won't be any.

Enjoy!


	2. Ereri (Eren x Levi)

Skinny: Hey everyone

Eren: Heyy

Levi: Tch, why are we here brat?

Skinny: You'll be reacting to ships

Eren: What are ships?

Armin: Are when 2 people look cute together

Mikasa: Ok who is the first ship

Skinny: First ship is Ereri which is Eren x Levi

Eren: Where did you get that picture? *blushes*

Skinny: I have my resources

Mikasa: *draw blades* Eren explain now and Levi stay away from my Eren

Levi: Don't tell me what to do brat, come on Eren

Eren: Ok levi

Levi: *pulls eren out the door* stupid brats

Skinny: Well that happened who ships this

Hanji: OMG YESSS THIS IS MY OTP

Sasha: *eats potato* hmm ship hmmm

Annie: ship

Mikasa: sink

Jean: ship

Armin: ship

Connie: ship

Ymir: Ship

Christa: uhhh...i don't know

Reiner: ship

Bertholdt: ship

Petra: Sink

Marco: Ship

Skinny: So obviously this ship is a 10/10 I don't ship it though

Armin: On to the next ship

 


	3. Springles (Connie x Sasha)

Skinny: Ok guys next ship is Springles

Sasha: Is that some type of food and is it good

Skinny: No it's you and Connie see *shows picture*

Connie: Where did you get that

Skinny: My sources

Connie: Ok

Hanji: My otp yasss everyone should ship them

Sasha: *blushing*

Christa: Aww look she's blushing

Skinny: *whispers in Connie ear*

Connie: *nods* Hey Sasha can I talk to you for minute

Sasha: Sure *eats a potato*

Connie: Uh, I was wondering would you like to go out with me

Sasha: Like a date or me being your girlfriend

Connie: Both?

Sasha: Of course baldy

Girls except Sasha: Awww

Jean: Connie my man *daps him down*

Skinny: Everyone who ships this say I

Everyone: I

Sasha and Connie: *kissing*

Eren and Levi: *doing the bed rocker*

Skinny: Okay next ship

 


	4. YumiKuri (Ymir x Krista)

Skinny: Heyy back with another ship

Eren: Hey we are back

Levi: Yep.

Mikasa: *Glares at them both*

Skinny: Todays ship is YumiKuri *shows picture*

Ymir: Me and Krista are like the perfect couple. Who wouldn't ship us? Krista let's get married after this

Krista: Ok Ymir *hugs her*

Hanji: THIS IS DEFINATELY MY OTP RIGHT HERE PLUS IT IS ALL READY CANON

Reiner: Get off her Ymir *tries to hug Krista*

Ymir: *tackles Reiner* Stay away from ny Krista

Armin&Krista: Guys stop fighting please

Ymir: Ok only for you Krista

Skinny: Ok  who all ship this

Ymir: *Glares at everyone* You all better ship us or else

Everyone except Reiner: SHIP

Reiner: *smirks* sink

Ymir: *tackles Reiner again*

Annie: Welp let's go to the next ship shall we

Everyone: Byeee

 


	5. EreMika (Eren x Mikasa)

Skinny: Ok next ship isss EreMika

Armin: That's Eren and Mikasa right

Skinny: Yep *shows picture*

Mikasa: *blushes and cover face with her scarf*

Levi: Brat are you cheating on me

Eren: Of course not I don't see Mikasa in that way all I only see her as a sister

Levi: Better be brat *kisses eren*

Annie: Well that happened

Mikasa: *frowns under scarf* Yeah

Hanji: I guess my otp is broken *sad face*

Skinny: Well ok ship or sink

Mikasa: *whispers softly* ship

Hanji: I still ship it

Eren: Sink

Mikasa: *sigh*

Levi: Tch, sink

Jean: Sink

Everyone else: I don't know

Skinny: Next ship I guess

Everyone except Eren&Levi: *looks at Mikasa with a sad face*


	6. ReiBert (Reiner x Bertolt)

Skinny: And we are back with todays couple which is drum roll please

Everybody: *pats lap fast*

Skinny: ReiBert *shows picture on slide show*

Everyone except ReiBert: *suprised look*

Ymir: Yess now he can stay away from my Krista. I ship it. I ship it hard.

Reiner: I thought Hanji took that picture

Hanji: *laughs creepily* 

Eren: So you telling me Hanji is your resource?

Skinny: Maybe or maybe not

Bertholdt: Uhh Reiner can I get a you know kiss

Reiner: Yeah sure

ReiBert: *kisses*

Hanji: *nosebleed*

Skinny: Ok well who all ship it?

Hanji: I ship it hard

Ymir: Ship

Annie: Ship

EveryoneElse: Ship

ReiBert: *still kissing*

Ereri: *Flirting*

Springles: *eating*


	7. JeanKasa (Jean x Mikasa)

Skinny: We are back! I would have to say this ship will quite shock you all

Eren: Who is it?

Skinny: Behold one of my favorite ships Jeankasa *shows picture*

Jean: *holds Mikasa's hands*

Mikasa: *blushes*

Eren: JEAN WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER HORSEFACE

Annie: Hey Ackerman, what were you and Jean doing? *smirks*

Armin: Well as long as she's happy. I'm ok with it

Mikasa: Well Leonhardt he came to comfort about the Eren thing and bam we did some things and now we are a couple

Jean: Yep

Eren: I'm going to kill you jean *charges towards him*

Mikasa: Don't you dare touch my Jean-boy, Gaygear!

EveryoneElse: *shocked*

Armin: She actually took up for Jean instead of Eren

Mikasa: Come on, Jean-boy we about have some fun

Jean: Ok love

Skinny: *nosebleed*

Jeankasa: *leaves*

Skinny: Well now that that is over who ship it

Connie,Sasha,Krista,Armin,Reiner,Bertoldt: Ship

Eren: Sink

Levi, Annie, Ymir: I don't care

Skinny: This is one of my OTP's so of course I ship it

Everyone: Byeee


	8. MikAnnie (Mikasa x Annie)

~~~~

Skinny: well today we have a very interesting ship

Armin: I wonder who is it

Skinny: Well um wow ok we have MikAnnie from the name you'll probably know that's Mikasa x Annie *shows picture*

Jean: .....uh....Mikasa?

Annie: This is not what it looks

Ymir: Mhmm

Annie: Ok it is exactly what it looks like

Mikasa: Jean it was an in the moment thing and before we were dating

Jean: You sure?

Mikasa: I wouldn't cheat on you Jean-boy

Jean: Ok, I believe you *kisses her forhead*

Connie: I thought you two hated each other

Annie: Well we did...but then we talked...then that happened...and now we have a better understanding of each other

Connie: I....see....

Sasha: Yeah...I totally understand now

Annie: Plus my eyes is on someone else

Armin: Who is it

Annie: I'm not telling

Mikasa: Us girls will be having a talk tonight

Skinny: Well ok, who ship it

Hanji: ship

Krista: Uhh...ship?

Ymir: Whatever Krista say I say

Armin: Sink

Jean: Sink

Bertholdt: Sink

EveryoneElse: I'm not sure

Skinny: Well ok next ship


	9. EreAni (Eren x Annie)

Skinny: And we are back

Armin: Yep and todays couple of the day is

Skinny: *shows Armin the picture*

Armin&Skinny: EreAni or Eren x Annie

Annie: 😑 This ship will never happen

Armin: *whispers* better not

Annie: What was that, Armin?

Armin: Nothing

Levi: Really brat?

Jean: Which brat

Levi: Titan brat

Eren: Really what?

Levi: First Ackerman and now Leonhardt?

Mikasa: *growls & glare* you're an Ackerman too Captain shorty

Eren: Levi I swear I didn't do nothing with them.

Levi: Mhmm ok I believe you

Eren: I don't like you *glares at Skinny*

Skinny: The feeling is mutual Eren


	10. AruAni (Armin x Annie)

Skinny: Yayy and we are finally back with todays ship!

Jean: Yep and todays couple is Armin and Annie

Skinny: That is correct Jean *shows everyone the picture*

Eren: I never would've thought

Ymir: I wonder what they were doing

Krista: That is not nice Ymir

Ymir: Sorry Krista

Sasha: Look at them they are blushing

Annie: *blushes harder*

Armin: *bites lip and looks away*

Krista: They are so cute

Sasha: I know

Armin: Annie?

Annie: Yes Armin?

Armin: I love you

Annie: I love you too my sweet coconut

Everyone else: Awww

Armin: *kisses Annie's nose*

Annie: *kiss Armin cheek*

Skinny: What do you all think of this ship?

Bertholdt: Sink

Everyone else: SHIPPP

Skinny: Well goodbye see you next time


	11. Humanities Strongest Couple

Skinny: Hiii I don't know what to say about todays ship

Eren: Who is it?

Skinny: This one will be kind of weird but here *shows picture*

Ymir: Umm aren't you two like related or something?

Mikasa: Yeah and we aren't doing anything thing he's my older cousin

Levi: Yeah before her and Jean got together I was threatening her that's where that picture came from

Mikasa: Yeah I wouldn't date Captain Shorty

Levi: Watch it Ackerman

Jean: *sighs in relief* Thank God you wouldn't date him

Mikasa: Of course I wouldn't my Jean-boy *kisses him*

Levi: Oh and by the way Kirstein don't break her heart or I will break you

Jean: Ok Captain I won't

Levi: Good

Krista: This ship is a good but bad ship

Armin: Yeah its like oh they related and he way too old for her

Krista: Exactly but then its like they have so much in common and they are bothe good fighters

Skinny: So who ship it

Levi: Tch, sink

Mikasa: Sink

Jean: Sink

Everyone Else: Not sure

Krista&Armin: I don't know this confuses me

Skinny: SO KAWAII

Skinny: Welp, byee


	12. AruKuri (Armin x Krista)

Skinny: Oh my god this is a cute ship

Mikasa: Who is it?

Skinny: I don't know if Ymir will like it but its AruKuri which is Armin x Krista *shows picture*

Ymir: Oh god 2 Krista's...No one touch my Krista's *grab armin and Krista*

Armin: Ymir I am not Krista

Annie: Let him go Ymir

Ymir: Neverr

Skinny: Anyway what you think of this?

Mikasa: Yes these 2 are cute but they look more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend

Jean: Right, Armin and Krista are you guys sure y'all aren't related

Krista: I'm sure. I'm from the royal family, he isn't.

Armin: At least I think

Krista: Yeah

Skinny: Well there you have it.


	13. Bertolt x Annie

__ Skinny: Hey I'm backkkk

Levi: Tch, finally

Skinny: Shut up shorty any ways the ship is Bert x Annie

Armin: Annie Leonhardt what is this

Annie: *shocked face*

Armin: Bertholdt?

Bertholdt: Uhh... *run behind Mikasa and Levi*

Annie: That was back when we first joined

Armin: *glares at them both*

Ymir: Oof you know what they say

Reiner: Short people are literal demons

Jean: *pats bertholdt shoulder* I feel for you buddy

Connie: We'll make sure you have a good funeral

Skinny: Umm any ships

Everyone except Bertholdt: Nahh

Skinny: Not a fan of this ship like at all


End file.
